Instant Synchro
This Deck is a beginner-friendly Deck based around a fairly easy way to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster. The basic strategy involves using "Emergency Teleport" with Level 3 Psychic-Type Tuner monsters, and "Instant Fusion" to Fusion Summon Level 5 Fusion Monsters, and using both to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster, such as "Stardust Dragon" or "Red Dragon Archfiend". This is not to say, however, that you cannot use Fusion Monsters with Levels lower than 5 to get different Synchro Monsters. Synchro Monsters are very powerful when you bring them out, but the one problem that all Synchro Monsters have is they are easy targets for Spell and Trap Cards. Throwing in a few cards that will let you negate Spells or Traps will greatly help your Deck. Avoid using cards that you need to discard cards to activate, because when you Synchro Summon, it takes up more cards from yourself and makes it easy for your opponent to take advantage. Another strategy is to Set 2 Spell or Trap Cards, send those cards to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Anteatereatingant", Normal Summon a Level 3 Tuner monster, and then use them to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster. Another great way to use this Deck is to use cards that can easily be Special Summoned. Special Summoned monsters greatly help the Synchro portion of the Deck, while still using a minimal amount of cards. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Rose, Warrior of Revenge * Cyber Dragon * Junk Synchron * The Tricky * Krebons * Quickdraw Synchron * Shiba-Warrior Taro * Summoner Monk * Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow * Level Eater * Spell Striker * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Deep Sea Diva * Treeborn Frog * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Quickdraw Synchron * Tuningware * Plaguespreader Zombie * X-Saber Airbellum * Bri Synchron * Hyper Synchron * Doppelwarrior * T.G. Warwolf * Reborn Tengu * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D. Sprite * Salvage Warrior * Vice Dragon Spell Cards * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * Tuning * Swords of Revealing Light * Mind Control * Raigeki * Emergency Teleport * Scapegoat * De-Synchro * Book of Moon * Enemy Controller * Synchro Boost * Instant Fusion * One for One * Soul Charge Trap Cards * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Seven Tools of the Bandit Synchro Monsters * Ally of Justice Catastor * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Phonon Pulse Dragon * Old Entity Hastorr * Junk Warrior * Jet Warrior * Junk Gardna * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Armory Arm * Black Rose Dragon * Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Flamvell Uruquizas * Junk Destroyer * Junk Warrior * Magical Android * Mist Wurm * Nitro Warrior * Road Warrior * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Warrior * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon Weakness This type of deck is very powerful, but it is very vulnerable to cards that prevent Special Summons, like "Royal Oppression", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "or "Vanity's Fiend" and cards like "Gozen Match" and "Rivalry of Warlords", because of the big variety of monsters. Category:Deck Type